The Rosy Nightingale
by Erik'sLittleLotte56
Summary: "I was made for you alone," Christine said. "But you thought I betrayed you." Inspired by the short story, "The Wicker Husband". One-shot


**The Rosy Nightingale**

In the early 19th century there was the village of Mercy Falls, and there lived happy families. People loved it there, and no one would complain about the cloudy weather that always covered it. Villagers were happy and men opened their businesses. However, there was one person who the town most feared.

Sir Erik Destler.

He was a man who people called ugly. He was tall and bony, yet somehow he was very muscular. (The people at the clothing shop said that his height was 6'6".) He wore a full faced mask that covered the most horrid thing that not even Satan could compare to. His face was terrible. It was as if there was only one layer of skin covering the bones. His eyes were golden and deep in their sockets. His nose! By God, there was no nose! A big empty hole where his nose never grew. His ebony hair was always combed back and never out of place. His hands were frightening. They created music that would make one soar to the heavens. The fingers were long, bony, and cold. His skin was as white as the clouds that covered the town. He wore dark clothing, and a cloak that cover his entirety. He wore the hood over his face so that not even in the light could his mask be seen. But his voice was the most fearsome thing of all because… it was beautiful. His voice was dark, deep, but beautiful.

He was a lonely man. No women would ever think of marrying that man. Rumors spread that he would snap the necks of anyone with the grip of his fierce hands. Others said that he carried a Punjab lasso that would do the work of murdering for him.

No one dared approach him. He went into town every week for paper, food, wood, and anything he needed. No one dared question him. They gave him all he needed as long as he would leave quickly.

Erik lived in the most isolated part of town that was deeper into the forest. He was the only resident around there, and he never complained. He loved the solitude, but there was one thing he wanted. It was a little wife.

He wanted a little wife that would be his company. She would make him meals, and never grow tired of his constant playing of the piano or violin. A little wife that would give him kisses before going into town or going to sleep. She would hold him as they slept, and would sigh happily as he held her in his embrace. A little wife that he could walk with every morning, or that would sit with him on the swing that was on the porch, dozing off as he read her a book. But most of all, he wanted a little wife that would never fear him, or scream at the sight of his face.

One day, Erik decided to visit the doll maker in town. As he entered the store he was surprised to see the doll maker smile at him. Erik removed the hood as if to show him his customer, but the doll maker did not falter.

"Yes, can I help you Sir Erik?" the doll maker asked. Erik stayed quiet for a while. He carefully observed the man. He was tall, but not as tall as him. The doll maker has dark skin and by the thick accent, Erik could assume he was Persian. "My name is Nadir," the doll maker said. "If that would be of service."

"Well, Nadir…" Erik began. "As you know I have quite the reputation in this town, and it is not easy for me to find a woman." Erik said, giving a little chuckle. "So, I would like you to make me a wife."

"A wife?"

"Yes, Nadir." Erik growled. "I want a little wife to take out on Sundays." Nadir nodded his head. A wife was what this man needed, and a wife was what he was going to get.

"All right, I will make you a wife, but you must come back in one month, and I shall have her ready." Nadir said. Erik nodded before putting back his hood and leaving the store.

* * *

It was one month later that Erik came back to Nadir's store. When he entered the store, Nadir smiled.

"Ah, Sir Erik! Glad to see you are back." Nadir greeted. "Please remove your cloak and come to the back of the store."

Erik did as he was told and removed his cloak and followed Nadir. The back of the store was half a kitchen and half an art room. Nadir gestured Erik to sit at the little table, and Erik hesitantly did so.

"I will bring some tea." Nadir said, and left the room before Erik could protest. He sighed as he leaned back into the chair. He wanted to see his little wife, and he was very anxious. He had been waiting for this day to come, but now Nadir was deciding to play.

Nadir came out with the tea, and following his was a young lady. Erik quickly stood on his feet, and the young lady's cheeks began to grow red.

"Christine," Nadir spoke. "This is the husband that I told you, you would have."

Christine walked up to Erik and smiled at him. "Are you my husband?"

Erik couldn't speak; he was too busy observing her. Christine had chocolate curls that reached to her hips. Her skin was white and pale, like a china doll. She had eyes that were the very color of the sea. Her lips were rosy and plump; they seemed to even glow as she smiled. Her cheeks were slightly chubby, but adorable. Her height reached about three inches below Erik's shoulders. She was petite, and very beautiful.

Remembering that she was waiting for an answer, Erik nodded his head. Christine grinned and looked at Nadir. "Mister Nadir, may I go get my dress?" Christine asked. Nadir nodded, and Christine gave a little cry of happiness before placing a kiss on Erik's masked cheek. "Wait for me, my husband." Christine scurried to another room too happily.

Erik looked at Nadir and bowed. "Thank you, Nadir. I don't know how I may ever repay you."

"Be happy, Sir Erik. That's all I ask." Nadir said. "However, I must tell you about Christine. She is made out of fiberglass, I would recommend keeping her away from painful heat or fire." He warned. "Know this…the more you love her, the more human she becomes. But if you do the complete opposite, she will start to become more and more a mannequin." Erik nodded and went into the room where Christine was.

Christine was in front of the mirror; she had her dress up, but couldn't tie the corset. She looked to the mirror the see Erik standing behind her.

"Oh! My husband-"

"Erik."

"Erik." Christine repeated with a smile. "Would you be so kind to help me with this dress?" Christine asked. Erik nodded and helped her tie the corset. Christine was observing him carefully, and her smile widened. "My dearest Erik, why do you wear a mask?"

Erik froze. He felt his hands shaking and moved away from her.

"Erik?" Christine called. "What is the matter?"

"I-I…" Erik stuttered. "I am ugly… I am a corpse, my darling Christine…"

"A corpse? I don't believe so," Christine said as she walked closer to him. "No, a corpse is a dead thing. You are quite alive, and you are here. You are no corpse." Christine said, as she reached for the laces of the mask. "May I?"

"I am frightened Christine…."

"Frightened? Why are you frightened, Erik?" she asked. Erik merely stared at her. "My dear Erik, you have nothing to be afraid of. I'm sure whatever is under this mask cannot be compared to the love and devotion I have for you. I was created for you and you alone." She said, and carefully began removing the mask.

Erik shut his eyes. He couldn't care to see her face, but he waited for the screams from her beautiful lips.

To his surprise, he heard none.

Erik carefully opened them to see Christine with a smile on her face, and tears swimming in her eyes.

"You see, my dear Erik?" Christine said. "There is no ugly man. I see a beautiful husband, with a face that does not frighten me. No, this face just makes me want to love you more, Erik." Christine felt the tears run down her cheeks, and Erik could not believe what she just said.

Without a warning, Erik pulled her into a tight embrace and placed many kisses on her curls. "Oh, Christine…" he murmured. "You are truly an angel. A beautiful angel."

Christine giggled before she kissed both his marred cheeks. "Well, my husband… I do believe we have a wedding to attend."

* * *

After the wedding, Erik took Christine home.

Christine smiled as she entered the house. It was warm and comfortable.

Erik looked at Christine and couldn't help but smile. She was looking around the house with such curiosity that it made him happy. He chuckled as Christine looked at the piano with wonder. She gasped when she touched the keys and sound came out of it. Christine touched it again, and smiled.

"Erik! It makes a sound!"

"Yes, it's called a piano. It's a type of instrument… would you like me to play for you?" Erik asked. Christine beamed at the thought.

"Oh, would you!" She asked. Erik nodded and sat at the bench. Christine sat next to him, and stared at his hands as they began to play the piano. She felt herself hold her breath at the wonderful sound Erik was creating.

"What are you playing?" Christine asked. Erik stopped playing and looked at Christine.

"It's a song I wrote."

"Does it have a title?"

"_The Music of the Night._" Erik said. Christine marveled at the name. "Would you like me to sing it to you?"

"Yes, please."

"_Night time sharpens heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

_Helpless to resist the notes I write_

_For I compose the music of the night,"_

Erik stood from the bench, his voice never stopping, and his eyes never leaving Christine's. He grabbed both her hands and pulled her to her feet. Christine stared at him with wonder as if his voice came from heaven.

"_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night,"_

Erik was moving towards the bedroom, pulling Christine with him. He was her husband and she was his wife. Maybe it was time they really became husband and wife.

Christine felt like she was floating on air. His voice was making her feel odd things. She had a tingling feeling in her lower stomach, and feeling wet in-between her inner thighs. It was a feeling she hadn't felt when Nadir made her barely two days ago. But when she married Erik in the afternoon, she felt her heart race every time he looked at her.

Erik gently turned Christine around as he began to undo her dress's corset. Christine felt her skin burn as he gently finished her corset and removed her dress.

"_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar_

_And you live as you've never lived before…"_

Christine whimpered as Erik took off the last of her clothing, and she was fully bare before him. Erik touched her cheek and gasped. It felt like real skin! She was becoming more human!

He lowered himself to kiss her lips that were as soft as a rose's petal. Christine wrapped her arms around him. She felt Erik lick her lips so gently that she felt an instinct, and opened her mouth. Erik's tongue entered her mouth and began to caress Christine's.

Christine let out a moan, and she moved her hands to his vest, and began unbuttoning it. Erik removed his lips and helped Christine by kicking off his shoes, and removing the vest when she began pushing it off his shoulders. As Christine began to unbuckle his belt, Erik took off his shirt and threw it across the room.

He looked at his little wife who was clearly having a hard time with the belt. He removed it quickly along with his pants and breeches. Erik climbed on top of Christine as he placed kisses to her neck.

"_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_

_Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you_

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight_

_The darkness of the music of the night,"_

Christine gasped as Erik's fingers gently rubbed her nipples. "Erik!"

"Yes, my little wife…" Erik growled deeply. He felt his cold hands become warm as they touched her burning skin. Christine pushed her hands into his hair, as Erik lowered himself, kissing every bit of her skin. He stopped at her breast, and began to kiss the soft skin. She was beautiful, and she was so delicate, so fragile. He would take good care of her. Erik could help as he brought his lips to her nipples.

Christine gave out a cry of pleasure as Erik feasted upon her breast. She had never felt anything like it! She loved the feelings Erik was giving her, she loved what he was doing to her!

Erik groaned as he heard Christine's little moans. He felt himself harden painfully. He needed her very much, and he couldn't hold back any longer. "Christine…" Erik whispered. Christine looked at him, and watched as he positioned himself.

Erik spread her legs and placed the tip of his shaft to her wet entrance.

"Erik." Christine whimpered. Erik looked at her and saw her nervous face. He moved up to kiss her soft lips, before pressing his forehead to hers.

"_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world_

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be_

_Only then can you belong to me"_

"I belong to you, my dear Erik." Christine whispered. Erik looked into her eyes as he felt a dark possession grow over him.

"My Christine…" he growled. Christine moaned as he caressed her curls, and in one swift thrust Erik entered her. Christine gave a cry of pain as she felt tears water her eyes.

"Shhh…" Erik whispered. "_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_

_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation_

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write_

_The power of the music of the night!"_

Erik sighed before he thrusted once more, watching Christine's expression. She had her eyes closed, holding in the pain. Erik began to gently thrust within her and saw as Christine's expression changed from one of pain to one of pleasure.

"Erik… please.." She began to plead. Erik wasted no time as he began to thrust harder and faster. Christine grabbed both his shoulders as she threw her head back from pleasure.

Erik felt his climax rising as he heard Christine give a final shout of overcoming pleasure. He thrusted harder and harder until he let out a shout and felt his seed enter her fully. Erik fell atop of Christine, careful not to crush her.

Christine was panting and gulping the air as if she had been underwater. Erik kissed both her cheeks before lying on his side, bringing Christine closer to him.

"_You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the music of the night…"_

* * *

Days later…

"Erik!" Christine called. Erik looked up from his piano and saw Christine was carrying a basket and had her cloak on. "I am going into town, Erik. Do you need anything?"

"More paper, my dear." He requested. Christine nodded her head, before she rushed to him, giving Erik a quick kiss to the lips, and scurrying out the door. It was her first trip to town and Christine was very excited. She wanted to see new stores that were in Mercy Falls.

Christine walked through the pathway of the forest, humming a little tune Erik played for her. She loved her husband dearly. More than she did when she was created to love him. Life was beautiful, and her husband was beautiful.

Christine began to walk through the streets of Mercy Falls, as she had a smile on her face. Villagers gasped as they saw for the first time, a new neighbor that was indeed beautiful. Men gaped at the angel that seemed to be walking on Earth.

After she had bought the paper and a few groceries, Christine decided to go into the bakery, oblivious to all those staring at her. She began to glance at all the different types of pastries there were.

"Yes, can I help you?"

Christine looked up to see a handsome blond staring at her. He was about four inches taller than her and he had a bright smile. Christine smiled back at him. "I… um, what's the best kind of pastry here?"

"Well, all kinds!" the baker laughed. "But because of your beautiful face, I will let you try the chocolate chip cheesecake for free!"

"Chocolate chip cheesecake?" Christine questioned.

"Yes!" the baker said, as he cut a piece and gave it to her. "Here, try it!"

Christine brought the cheesecake into her mouth before a bright smile flashed across her face. "Why, mister! This is the sweetest thing I've ever tasted!" Christine cried happily. The baker smiled at her.

"I didn't catch your name, dear." The baker said. Christine blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, how terribly rude of me. My name is Christine."

"And I am Raoul." The baker grinned.

"Well, Raoul." Christine smiled. "Do you think you can give me two slices of that cheesecake?" Christine asked. Raoul smiled before putting two slices of cheesecake in a paper bag, and giving it to Christine.

"Just for you darling, it's for free."

"Oh! Why thank you, mister Raoul." Christine thanked with a smile beaming her face. "I'm sure my husband will enjoy this greatly!" Raoul's smile was smacked off his face as he heard her say the word 'husband'. Christine giggled as she went towards the exit. When Christine began walking towards the town square, three young women who were wearing absolutely too much make-up, and tried to make their body figures too visible, approached her.

"Well, who are you?" one of them asked. Christine noticed that each one had a certain color on. Blue, red, and purple.

"I'm Christine."

"So, Christine… where exactly are you from?" Purple girl asked.

"I'm sorry, but my husband said I shouldn't give away my location. It isn't safe, you see." Christine reasoned. The girls laughed and Christine frowned. "You will have to excuse me; I must go home, now."

"Wait, dearie!" the blue girl called. "There will be a masquerade next week! Please say that you will go!"

Christine hesitated. "I can make no promises, but I will try to attend!" She replied before she went into the forest.

Christine walked slowly the way back. She thought about the masquerade ball, but she knew that Erik was not going to be easily convinced. He despised society, and hated the stares of the public, but she wanted to go. She wanted to make new friends and know people around town. Christine scratched her head before she rushed home.

* * *

"Erik, darling?" Christine called as she opened the front door. Her eyes moved to the couch where Erik was sitting reading a book. She smiled and approached him, setting the groceries on the coffee table, before sitting next to him.

"How was your trip to town?" Erik asked.

"Good. I met a wonderfully nice baker," Christine began, and Erik cocked a brow. He knew too well about that baker, and he was more than 'nice'. "Oh, and I was invited to a masquerade!"

"Were you?" Erik asked, his temper beginning to rise.

"Yes, indeed. I was invited to it, and I was hoping… if we could go?" Christine hesitantly asked. Erik stood up abruptly, and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't favor people, Christine…"

"I know, but-"

"No." Erik said. "People will only wish to gossip, and that agitates me greatly."

"Oh, but Erik-"

"I said no, Christine!" Erik shouted. Christine shrunk at sound of his voice, and Erik immediately felt a pang of guilt. "Christine, I'm-"

"No, don't apologize, Erik." Christine spoke in a low voice. "I shouldn't have brought it up. It's my fault, and I am sorry." She sniffed to hold back tears, and Erik was too aware that they existed. "I-I'm going to go make dinner."

Erik watched her walk away before he sunk down to the couch in regret. Why did he have to raise his voice? Christine was likely to have her curiosity grow, and want to meet new people. He would be a bad husband to keep her from other people just because he couldn't stand them.

Dinner was served and began in silence. Christine said nothing more on the topic of the masquerade, though Erik deeply wished he could say something. He looked up to see his little wife's skin become paler.

"Christine?" Erik called. Christine didn't look up, but managed to respond.

"Yes, Erik?"

"I changed my mind." Erik said, but Christine would still not look up.

"About what?" Christine asked, not really interested.

"We will go to the masquerade." Erik replied. Christine looked up to Erik with widened eyes.

"Do you mean it?" she asked bewildered at his sudden change of mind. As Erik nodded his head, Christine quickly rose to her feet and went over to Erik; she quickly removed his mask and placed millions of kisses on his face. "Oh Erik! Thank you so much!"

"No, my dear. I shouldn't have declined in the first place." Erik said as he stood and held her in his arms.

"I understand why you did," Christine smiled, as she breathed in his scent. "I love you very much, Erik." She stated as she went on her tiptoes to place a kiss on Erik's forehead.

"And I love you, my little wife."

* * *

As Christine began applying her mask, she smiled at the reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a light pink dress that had roses on her back, running towards the bottom.

Erik emerged from the bedroom wearing a costume of Red Death. He was wearing a skeleton mask that covered his whole face, and a large hat.

Christine caught the sight of him through the mirror and smiled. "Erik, who are you supposed to be?"

"The infamous Red Death."

"Red D-Death?"

"Yes. He is a legend you see." Erik said as he walked towards her. "He makes sure no one attempts to cheat death." Erik's eyes never left Christine's as he saw her eyes widen. Christine sighed and looked up at her husband.

"I see," Christine locked eyes with Erik. "And do you always wear something so dark to keep people away?"

"Keeps my reputation in check." Erik replied. "Either way, where there is darkness…" Erik reached out to stroke Christine's curls. She smiled and slid her arms around his neck. "There is light."

Christine smiled and embraced him. "I love you, Erik." She said, before she removed herself from him. "Well, we best be going if we don't want to be late." Erik sighed but agreed, before he put Christine's cloak around her shoulders, and they headed out.

Once they reached the village's ball room, Erik and Christine went inside and the music that was playing stopped as everyone looked at them.

Christine grabbed Erik's hand and they moved towards the others. Everyone, in fear of Erik, moved away. Erik stopped in the middle of the room and held Christine before him.

"Well?" he yelled out. Everyone jumped at the sound of his voice. "Where is the music?"

As if on cue music began to play and all the other people began to dance hesitantly, but soon they went on and forgot about their fears.

Erik smiled as he took Christine in his arms and they danced. Christine smiled at him and then by accident, she stepped on his feet.

"Oh, sorry…" she murmured.

"I'm guessing you can't dance." Erik said. Christine shook her head and Erik smiled. "No worries," he comforted before he wrapped his arms around her waist. Christine gasped as he lifted her up and made her stand on his feet.

"Erik?"

"Now, I'll dance for both of us." Erik replied. Christine giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

A little while later, Erik and Christine were seated at the benches, holding each other. Erik noticed that all the men in the room desired a dance with Christine, but no one dare to approach.

Raoul had been watching them the whole night. It wasn't fair… why did that monster have a beautiful wife like her? He should have that wife!

Raoul went over to where Erik and Christine were. He was going to have a dance with her, and he didn't care how intimidating her husband was! He stood before them, and bowed to Christine.

"My lovely lady, may I have the next dance?" he asked, as the next song began. Christine looked at him, and then gave him a smile.

"Thank you, Raoul… but I am afraid I have to decline."

"W-w-what?"

"Cannot understand rejection, boy?" Erik growled. Christine put a hand on his chest as if to hold back his temperament.

Raoul's face began to redden from anger. "Was I speaking to you, freak?" he yelled. Everyone stopped as did the music. All eyes were on them.

Erik abruptly stood to his feet, easily towering over Raoul, who suddenly leaped back in fear. Erik's rich laugh began to echo throughout the room. "Afraid?" he taunted.

Raoul regained his strength before he stood tall before Erik. "No." he replied.

Erik smiled. "No?" he asked.

"No, I am not afraid of you. Why should I be?" Raoul tempted. "An ugly freak like you is something a man like me shouldn't be afraid of!"

"Oh ho ho!" Erik laughed. "Growing a spine, aren't we? You stupid meddlesome boy, I should teach you, and this pathetic village why you should fear me!" He growled as in an instant, Erik grabbed Raoul's collar, lifting him up, and throwing him across the room.

Everyone gasped and backed away from the almighty Red Death.

Erik went towards Raoul who was struggling to get up, but before he laid another hand on the boy, someone wrapped themselves on his arm.

"Stop!"

Erik looked down to see Christine holding on to his arm, and looking up at him.

"Please, my love…" Christine whispered. "Stop… Erik, don't show them the person they believe you are."

"Christine…"

"You are not that man they dubbed you to be," Christine said. "I love you, and you are my husband. They needn't know more! Please, Erik…"

Erik removed her mask, only to see tear stains on her cheeks. He gently wiped them away before caressing her chubby cheek.

"Let's go, Christine." Erik whispered, and Christine couldn't be happier.

"Afraid!" Raoul yelled. Both, Erik and Christine turned to see him on his feet. "How pathetic… your little wife controlling you!"

Before Erik could say anything, Christine walked over to Raoul and slapped him across the face. Raoul's face turned into one of pure shock.

"I believe it would wise if you shut your mouth," Christine hissed. "Never have I met anyone as rude as you, and I had thought you to be friend in the near future… thankfully I see who you are now." Christine looked up to all the others in the room. "Would any of you like to say anything?" Silence. "Good. It would extremely wise if you would all refrain from speaking ill about my husband, and if I hear anyone object, I will see to it myself, that you forever hold your tongue."

Christine glared at everyone before walking toward her husband, and leaving the ball room.

* * *

"Some nerve!" Christine cried out. Erik was seated at the couch and continued to watch Christine let out all her anger. "How dare they! How dare Raoul say such things to you! I wish I could rattle his neck myself."

Erik couldn't help but smile. She was just adorable; her constant pacing and glaring at inanimate objects.

Christine ripped off her mask before throwing it to the floor. "Stupid people! Stupid Raoul, they are all stupid, stupid, stupid!" Christine stomped her feet on the floor before she harshly sat at the couch next to Erik, with a pout on her face. Erik couldn't help it, but he started laughing.

"What? Why are you laughing!" Christine asked, angrily.

"Oh, my dear!" Erik laughed. "How I adore you!"

Christine smiled. "I'm sorry, but I just…"

"No, my dear. I am glad you let it all out."

"Oh, but how I wish they would stop saying such things about you." Christine sighed.

"They never will. Besides, they are not fully wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I am a freak, Christine." Erik said as he stood and removed his hat. "I am ugly, and I have darkness within me that is frightening. You however are pure and full of light…"

Christine began to smirk as she stood and began to caress Erik's chest. "Who says I can't be as dark as you…" she whispered. Erik frowned and to his surprise, she began to kiss his neck. Erik groaned and harshly grabbed her arms pulling her away.

"You play with fire!" he growled, sending desire through Christine's skin.

"Am I? Well, I will find that I cannot run from the fire…" Christine smiled wickedly. "I will let it consume me, and let it burn me alive!"

Erik roared as he pushed her up against the wall, yanking off her mask. "You teasing vixen! You tempt me far too much,"

"Then spare no mercy on me, Red Death!" Christine moaned. "Take me to the fire, make me burn! Consume me for the wickedness I have done! I have desired the infamous Red Death, and I want him to show me, what the fiery pits of Hell can do to me!"

Erik ripped off his mask before shredding away her dress. His lustful passion that was roaring within him could be held back no more. Erik removed his clothes as he began to make love to her. But he was not gentle… he was thrusting as if his life depended on it. Christine didn't protest; she cried out to his every hurtful thrust. She clawed his back and held on to him for dear life.

Christine could feel her lips bruising as Erik crushed his lips to hers every second. But she couldn't hold back any longer; Christine threw her head back as she reached her peak. Erik followed soon after, giving his last thrust as his seed spilled inside of her. Erik gasped when Christine pulled him against her, holding him close.

It was only then that they realized they went from against the wall, to the living room floor.

Erik lifted himself enough to look at Christine's face. Her blue eyes caught his, and she smiled.

"I love you." Christine said.

"And I love you."

* * *

It was days later that when Erik was composing, and Christine was reading a book, that there were a sudden knock. Christine looked frowned and looked at Erik, who had the same expression on his face.

Christine went over and opened the front door. "Raoul!" she gasped. At the name, Erik quickly went over to stand behind Christine.

"Christine…" Raoul started. "I wanted to apologize, and was wondering if I may have a word with you alone."

Erik opened his mouth to protest, but a gentle touch from Christine stopped him.

"Please?" she requested. Erik nodded his head and went into the kitchen. Christine let Raoul in, and sighed. "What is it?"

"I want us to resume our relationship!"

"W-w-what?" Christine stuttered.

"Oh, Christine you know how when you went into town, we'd always get together for a short time…"

"Raoul! What madness do you-"

Knowing Erik was listening to their conversation, Raoul suddenly pulled her against him and dropped himself to the floor, causing Christine to fall too, and land on top of him. "Oh, Christine! I didn't mean now!" Raoul cried.

Erik ran into the room, his face filled fury. He yanked Christine to her feet, and she gasped in pain.

"Christine! You were with him!" Erik roared. Christine's eyes widened and she furiously shook her head.

"No, never!"

"You lying witch! You were always with him!" Erik shook her hard, and Christine began to cry. "Tears of guilt! Did you laugh at me and my stupid devotion towards you!" He pushed her away causing her to fall and land on the floor hard. Christine began sobbing, and whimpering. "I am such a fool! To have believed that I could be loved!"

"No, no!" Christine cried as she was kneeled before him. "No, my husband! I would never-"

"But you would!" Erik yelled. "Why would you love me?"

Raoul grabbed Christine's wrist. "Come on, Christine. He obviously-"

"Don't touch me!" Christine screamed as she crawled towards Erik and hugged his legs. "Please…"

"No, go with him!" Erik grabbed her hair and pulled her to feet, causing Christine to cry out. "You seem to have greater time with him!"

Christine noticed that she was having a hard time moving before she looked up Erik.

"Please…" she pleaded, but Erik would not hear it.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DISGUSTING WITCH!" he roared.

Christine sobbed before she looked deep into his eyes. "I love you.." she whispered.

Erik gasped as Christine fell to the floor, and he ran to her, lifting her head. But what he saw was not his Christine.

She had turned completely into a mannequin.

Erik cried out before holding her close to his chest.

"You see," Raoul said. Erik looked up to him. "You couldn't even trust her! I lied!"

"W-w-what?"

"I went to Nadir because he was the only person you spoke to before Christine. I asked him how you met her, and he told me everything. I thought I ought to test out your love for her, and we can clearly see that you don't deserve her. You couldn't even trust her!" Raoul laughed, and before Erik could do anything, he ran off.

Erik looked down at his little wife. She was cold, and hard. Her lips were not smiling anymore, and her cheeks were no longer blushing.

Why had he been such a fool?

Erik began to silently cry as he cradled her close to him. He couldn't hold back any longer as he let out a shout.

"CHRISTINE!"

Erik began to loudly and uncontrollably sob. "Please come back to me! I'm so sorry!" he cried out. He was crushing her against him. "I love you! By God, I could never love another!" In desperation, Erik began to frantically place kisses to her face and lips.

But she was still a mannequin.

Erik sobbed, and turned away. He should have believed her! She had never done anything to cause him to distrust her! Why couldn't he have believed her?

Because she deserved better…

He couldn't believe her because she deserved better. Much more than him.

"Please come back to me…"

"Erik…"

Erik gasped as he turned around and looked at Christine. She had her head turned to look at him, before her arms reached out to him. Erik rushed to her and held her hand. His tear landed on her cheek and she pulled off his mask before caressing his marred cheek.

"I was made for you alone," Christine said. "But you thought I betrayed you."

Erik cried out and pulled her into his arms. "I am sorry; please forgive your ignorant husband."

"I needn't forgive you for there is nothing to forgive." Christine smiled. "As long as there is love between us, no mistake we make can be unforgiven."

Erik gave out a laugh of relief, but then began to frown. "The stupid boy-"

"Let him go." Christine said. "He will be punished, but not by us. I will not be the cause of revenge, Erik."

"Christine…"

"He will be punished for all his sins, and it will be then when he will regret them, let him believe he has victory. For only a fool can gain victory from someone else's misery." Christine said. Erik smiled and held her close.

"Let us leave, Christine." Erik said. Christine nodded.

"Yes, I shall never want to come back here." Christine agreed. "But let us warn Nadir. He is our only friend."

* * *

Raoul was rushing towards Erik and Christine's house with the villagers behind him, ready to burn their home down for all the problems they had caused in their lives.

Erik and Christine's marriage had cause envy and made husbands question why their wives don't defend or honor their husbands like Christine did to Erik.

Wives questioned why their husbands didn't love them as much as Erik loved Christine.

It cause such a stir that they were ready for revenge on the happy couple, but when they arrived all they saw was an empty house, and Nadir sitting on the porch swing.

"Where are they!" Raoul yelled.

"Gone," Nadir smiled. "They left town. Invited me, but I decided to stay… however I promised to visit them every week."

"Where did they go?" a villager asked.

Nadir crossed his arms across his chest. "To an opera house. They decided that they needed a place to stay where they can enjoy themselves." Nadir chuckled. "For every opera house should have a little help from an Opera Ghost, and its Prima Donna."


End file.
